In the past, in a retail store such as a supermarket, a bagging work table is set near a checkout apparatus operated by a store clerk to perform checkout. A customer jams checked-out commodities in a register bag while opening the register bag by herself or himself on the bagging work table.
Auxiliary bags such as plastic bags for storing water-containing commodities and the like such as fish and fruit are set on the bagging work table. The customer can prevent, by putting the water-containing commodities in the register bag while storing the same in the auxiliary bags, moisture of the water-containing commodities from adhering to other commodities in the register bag.
In recent years, a self-checkout system for performing checkout according to operation of a customer is started to be widespread. The self-checkout system includes a bag supporting table that supports a register bag in an opened state. The self-checkout system realizes facilitation of customer's work for jamming commodities, commodity codes of which are scanned by a scanner, in the register bag (see, for example, JP-A-2007-226498).